


Filling the Void

by LosttotheHoping



Series: Kage no Monogatari [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But we’re empty, we’re always empty, and these things we do are a sad, vain attempt to fill the void. But the nature of a void is to be unending, and so we are doomed to failure over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah… not my best, but… lol hope you like it anyway.

We’ve been best friends since we were little, remember? I’ve always watched you, always tried to be you. That was my one and only goal as we grew up. I wanted what you had, that confidence, that beauty, that popularity with everyone that looked at you. You could step into a room and turn heads. Light up the night sky on a new moon. You always, always knew just what to do in every situation. From consoling a friend to arranging flowers, to standing up to relentless bullies.

I admired everything about you, even when we hated each other over that… boy.

I finally got my hands on you, of course. It was all heat, and passion, and perhaps a bit more alcohol than either of us thought we could handle. Fingers digging into flesh, clothing tearing in our haste to disrobe, and then mouths, mouths, hands and nails and sweet moans of ecstasy.

The next morning, you were gone, and I hadn’t felt any more fulfilled than I had before we’d done it. In fact, I felt a little bit more empty now. I curled into a ball and cried.

Over the weeks, neither of us mentioned it, and you didn’t meet my gaze for a while. When I confronted you, you gave as good as you got. There was yelling, and fists, and the pain of impact. We were going to end up with bruises all over, but neither of us cared, because we were just so damn  _angry_.

Angry it had happened, angry it had changed things, angry it couldn’t continue. Angry that neither of us could come up with a good reason why. Maybe it was that hollow inside the spurred us on, made us fight and cry and fight again.

I don’t know. We’re empty, we’re always empty, and these things we do are a sad, vain attempt to fill the void. But the nature of a void is to be unending, and so we are doomed to failure over and over again.

No matter how hard we try.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and Naruto do not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto. I am responsible for creating the situation, and the storyline only. Please do not take and use without my express permission. Thank you.


End file.
